Rurouni Kenshin Christmas
by SakuraStar12
Summary: Its Christmas time and the gang is together for some Christmas fun. Hopeing to add more chapters but that all depends on the comments and reviews I get. Couple:Kaoru/Kenshin, maybe Yahiko/Tsubume,Misao/Aoshi,Hiko/Okon.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, but I'm a big fan.**

**Rurouni Kenshin Christmas**

Kamiya Dojo

It's Christmas time in Tokyo and everyone is joyful. Everyone at the Kamiya dojo were in the living room area sitting around a large Christmas tree. The order was this: Ayame, Suzume, Dr. Genzai, Megumi, Sano, Yahiko, Hiko, Kenshin, and Kaoru . Master Hiko was there because Kaoru invited him so he wouldn't be alone in the mountains on this joyous day. Truthfully he only came for free food, sake, and to embarrass his stupid apprentice. Gifts were exchanged and smiles abundent. (Sorry if that sounded too cheezy, heehee).

Ayame and Suzume got dolls and new nice and play kimonos from everyone. Hiko tried to give them sake and was promptly beatten by the adults (Kaoru, Kenshin, Sano, and Megumi). He recovered quickly though (He was only hit in the head by the four so of course it didn't take long to recover). So instead he gave them each new hair ribbons. Red for Suzume and blue for Ayame.

Dr. Genzai got more medical equipment for his profession from Megumi, a new blue Gi and hakamas from Kaoru, and hugs from Ayame and Suzume, a sake cup made out of clay from Hiko, a Go game set from Kenshin and Yahiko (they but their money together), and from Sano an invite to go gambling together next week. (Yea Sano lost most of his money gambling; Idiot)

Megumi got medical supplies from , new kimonos from Kaoru, Yahiko and Kenshin, hugs from Ayame and Suzume, Sake from Hiko, and a beautiful see-through yukata from Sano. She beat him for that, but kept it. (Megumi loves to beat him lol).

Sano got sake (lots of it) from pretty much everyone since thats all he asked for, and his own personal first aid kit from Megumi. Hugs from Ayame and Suzume.

Yahiko got a new bokken ( kendo stick) from Kenshin, a new Gi and hakamas from Kaoru, new sandals from , a clay pot with images of great samurai from Hiko, a stand for his bokken from Megumi, and a bandana (blue) from Sano.

Hiko got a sake set from Kenshin (He knows how much his master loves sake), a first aid kit from Dr. Genzai and Megumi ( They didn't know what else to get him), a dagger with a dragon design on the hilt from Kaoru, sake from Sano, a laundry bucket from Yahiko, a paper lantern with a cherry blossom design from Ayame, and a paper ball from Suzume.

Kenshin got sake and clay made sake cup from Hiko, sake from Sano, a new Gi (green) from Yahiko, a first aid kit from (he does get hurt alot from his stronger enemies), a playdate (one full day) from Ayame and Suzume, a kiss on the cheek from Megumi, Kaoru gave Kenshin his sakabatou (or reverse-blade sword) that he has been looking for for three days and also a sakabatou cleaning kit.

"Miss Kaoru, did you had my sakabatou all this time?" Kenshin asked confused as he took his sword from Kaoru.

"Yes" Kaoru replied with a smile.

"But why?"

"Take it out and you'll see" Kaoru said with a smile and a twinkle in her her eyes.

Kenshin pulled out his reverse-blade and stared at awe at how new and sharp it looked.

"Miss Kaoru I don't know what to say" Kenshin stuttered still in shock of his sword.

"I hope your happy with it, I thought you might like a clean sword. I had it professionally cleaned" Kaoru said with a bright smile.

"Thank you miss Kaoru, I am truely happy, that I am" Kenshin replied with a smile as he put his sakabatou away.

Kaoru got a clay tea cup with a cherry blossom design on it from Hiko, the money Sano owned her from Sano, a new kimono with a cherry blossom design from , a green kimono with a golden dragon design from Megumi, flowers from Ayame and Suzume, a flower clip from Yahiko (Tsubume helped him pick it out), but nothing from Kenshin (the one she really wanted a gift from). Kenshin stood up and reached a hand out to Kaoru.

"Miss Kaoru will come with me for a minute?" Kenshin asked with a smile.

"Of course Kenshin" Kaoru replied with a fake smile while grabing Kenshin's hand. Kenshin noticed the fake smile and did not like it. He helped Kaoru to her feet and they left the others. They walked all the way to Kenshin's room making Kaoru confused on way they were in Kenshin's room.

"Kenshin why are we in your room?" Kaoru asked looking at Kenshin confused.

"I wish to give you your gift" Kenshin replied with a smile as he closed the distanced between them as he wrapped his right arm around Kaoru's waist, pulling her up against his chest.

"Kenshin what ar-" Kaoru was cut off by Kenshin's lips on hers and his left hand on the back of her head to deepen the kiss. The kiss was passionate and felt like it lasted forever, but in reality it only lasted about a minute. Kenshin slowly parted his lips from Kaoru's, but did not release her from his embrace.

"I love you Kaoru."

"I love you too Kenshin."

"Will you marry me love?"

"YES" Kaoru replied as they kissed again. They spent the rest of the night showing each other just how much they loved each other, while their friends were still celebrating and having a blast.

**SakuraStar12: Heyy everyone I know its not christmas but I still like it. I need ur guys (Readers) help. I need to know if I should add another chapter to this. One for Yahiko and Tsubume, Oniwaban Misao and Aoshi, and Hiko and Okon. Review and let me know if I should keep going. Peace I'll be waiting for ur comments.**


End file.
